


Rubbing One Out

by tahariel



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Belly Rubs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahariel/pseuds/tahariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had to think of a title and when I thought of this one I laughed so hard I forgot to think of something better. Prompt: I have a massive kink for belly rubs in fic so I'd like to see either Charles or Erik giving the other a belly rub. Before sex, after sex, during sex or just lazing around on a sunny afternoon someones getting their belly rubbed. (I would prefer Charles to be the one getting his belly rubbed but really either works.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rubbing One Out

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt here: http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/7736.html?thread=14274616#t14274616

Erik doesn’t pull out right away, cock slowly softening inside of Charles but still holding them close together. His arm loosens from where it had been holding onto Charles, and the hand that had been splayed across his chest relaxes, until he’s just brushing his thumb against the shallow dip of Charles’ breastbone.

It feels really good, and Charles tips his head back to press his forehead against the underside of Erik’s jaw, humming low in his throat and clenching just a little around Erik, just to feel him still in there, the stretch and the fullness of it. Even after coming, Erik is still hung like a drafthorse, and there’s an aftershock of animal pleasure that tingles up his spine and makes him shudder all over.

“Ow,” Erik says mildly, hand slipping from Charles’ chest down to his belly, holding him still. “Aren’t you too sore for that yet?”

“No,” Charles says, then does it again, just because he can, and savours the way Erik’s breath hitches, over-sensitive skin dragging against the wet slick inside of Charles’ hole, still hard enough to provide a little pressure against his prostate. “Nnng.”

It earns him a pinch to the skin of his stomach, Erik’s fingers finding the dip of his belly button and pinching sharply. “Stop that unless you want me to pull out,” Erik threatens, and it’s a good threat, because he knows how much Charles likes it when they stay like this for a while, after, prolonging the afterglow with the last few trembling pushes against one another. He soothes the pinch right after with a rub of his palm, calluses catching against the skin where Charles is a little softer than he’d prefer, and Charles surprises them both by moaning very quietly, flushing pink and pressing against Erik’s hand.

“Do you like that?” Erik sounds amused as he does it again, and Charles tries not to make a sound but by muffling it it somehow comes out sounding like a throttled purr instead, and he can feel the other man’s silent laughter where his back is still pressed to Erik’s chest. “You want me to pet you? Like a cat, Charles?” His hand keeps moving across the skin of Charles’ belly, smooth and soothing, and it feels so good. He’s still sensitive all over from his orgasm and the rubbing is just ekeing it out, little tingles making his eyes slit shut in pleasure, limbs lax.

Erik tucks them together a little nearer, hitches their hips that little closer, and it feels like maybe he’s starting to regain an interest in the proceedings, cock swelling again where it’s still firmly penetrating Charles’ stretched-out hole, and this time when Erik presses his hand down a little firmer the tingles become sparks, and Charles moans loudly, pushing back against Erik’s cock with a wet sound from the come and lube that’s already slicked him up inside.

“Would kitty like some more milk?” Erik asks with such dry amusement that Charles has to jab him with his elbow in retaliation, and is affronted when the other man just laughs and presses down again to make him cry out. “I’ll take that as a yes,” and Erik proceeds to fuck him all over again, without once moving his hand from its seat firmly spread over Charles’ navel, keeping him there, not that he’s trying very hard to get away.


End file.
